Santa's Village and Reindeer Guns
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Alex Shelley is in tights as one of Santa's reindeer, Chris is Santa. GenMe are pissed off elves. And we know it'll end up a disaster, but she'll try anyway. Merry Christmas! For Demi. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **For Demi. She requested Alex and Chris, and I just added the crazy. And there is a lot of crazy, lol. Also includes GenMe as angry elves. Chris as Santa, and Alex as a reindeer in tights. Obviously, I like to torture Alex Shelley, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

From the look on his face, Demi knew Alex wasn't excited. He stared at himself and then smacked his reindeer ears, scoffing as they jingled in return at him. She looked over him and smiled at his expression; he looked cute. Dressed in a reindeer costume, Alex was set to help her with the Santa's Village in the mall, while Chris Sabin worked as Santa. After finding him a set of reindeer ears that jingled, she told him he would have to smile and deal with kids all day. "_Kids_?" he asked. "I don't even like kids!"

An hour later, and he was still complaining about it to her.

Chris Sabin walked into the room and laughed at his friend. "Wow, you look ridiculous!"

"SEE!" Alex whined. "I told you."

"He doesn't look ridiculous!" Demi snapped. "Where is your Santa hat?"

Chris looked down at his Santa suit and suddenly round stomach and smiled. If she wasn't annoyed with him, she would have found it cute. "It made my head itchy."

"I don't care! Santa always wears a hat, Chris!"

He sighed. "You know, she's really bossy today. I don't like her when she's bossy."

"You're doing me a favor," she muttered. "Remember."

"And why does Chris get to be Santa?" Alex whined. "I think I should be Santa!"

He smiled. "Well, obviously all the girls want to sit on my lap, Alex."

"Chris!"

Chris shrugged. "What?"

"Children," she said. "You're working with children. You're not working with some of the Knockouts."

Chris smiled. "Imagine them as our elves, Alex."

Alex's smile showed his approval. "SoCalVal would make a nice elf."

"Don't worry about elves," Demi said with a smile. She looked around her and frowned when she didn't see who she wanted to, knowing they should have been ready a few minutes ago. "Max, Jeremy!"

"Max?" Alex said.

"_Jeremy_?" Chris spat, looking annoyed.

Slowly, the pissed off Bucks walked into the room, jingle bells on their shoes, perfect red hats on their heads, displaying their names in bright green letters. "Max: Santa's Helper", "Jeremy: Santa's Helper".

Alex and Chris laughed until Demi smacked them. After, she smiled at her scowling elves and sighed when they didn't say a word. She thought Max and Jeremy looked cute. Apparently, Max and Jeremy really didn't want to look cute. "I jingle."

"Yes, Max. You do."

Alex started laughing again and pushed him. "JINGLE BELLS, MAX BUCK SMELLS, JEREMY SHOULD LAY AN EGG. AND THE BUCKS CAN'T WIN A MATCH AND WON'T EVER GET AWAY."

Chris joined in. "Running through our ring, getting their asses kicked. A loss record of all, lots of superkicks. Max's head will surely bounce, right off the mat, won't it be fun when we kick his sorry ass?"

"JINGLE BELLS, MAX BUCK SMELLS!"

"ALEX!"

Alex shrugged. "It's funny."

Demi sighed. "I don't know what to do with any of you."

**Santa's Village and Reindeer Guns**

"Smile, would you?" Demi snapped at Alex, who was staring at his tights. It was part of his reindeer outfit, and apparently, it was another problem. He'd complain about it to Chris every time a child wasn't around, and would pick at them and stare when children were around and were staring at him.

Alex scowled. "You really expect me to smile when I have tights on?"

"At least yours are a nice color!" Max Buck said, staring at his red tights. "Everyone can see red."

"I don't understand. I don't even know how you damn girls move in tights," he muttered. "And wow, man, my ass feels perky."

"You'll see red in a second if you don't shut up," she snapped. "Children are walking over here. SMILE, Alex."

Alex pouted. Just as he went to walk away, a small little girl with blue eyes stared up at him. "Are you a reindeer?"

He pointed at his ears. "What does it look like, kid?"

Her eyes fell as if she wanted to cry. "You're a mean reindeer… MOMMY!"

"ALEX!" Demi hissed as she ran to her mother.

He shrugged. "What?"

After a minute, another little kid ran up and sat on Chris's lap. He attempted a smile at the young boy, and a loud 'HO HO HO'. "What do you want for Christmas, little boy?"

At first, he stared at him. "I thought Santa knew everyone's name."

"Uh… he does."

Demi smacked herself. Next year, she would hire a professional. Chris seemed worried. He obviously didn't know to say, and looked at Demi for help. His mother whispered to Demi and she whispered to him.

"Oh, Patrick," Chris said, attempting not to laugh. Alex's ears perked. Patrick, really? "You've been such a good boy, right? I know a Patrick. He's very naughty."

Alex narrowed his eyes. He wasn't naughty. Unless annoying Max and Jeremy Buck made him naughty. At least he was at the mall and helping his friends, right? He shrugged.

"You have a reindeer named Patrick?" Patrick asked. "Or an elf?"

"He's more of a… uh, well… yeah, reindeer. He's very naughty. A lot of reindeer games. And pornos."

Demi's eyes widened. "CHRIS! … I mean, SANTA!"

"Sorry, I mean parties. Patrick the reindeer likes partying and it makes him naughty. WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR CHRISTMAS, PATRICK?"

Patrick answered a few toys, and Alex answered as well, after looking at Chris and Demi. "I'd really like some new friends."

* * *

**REVIEW.**


End file.
